Take Flight, Videl
This is the 13th episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Attobeta!! Bederu no Bukujutsu Nyumon". The episode first aired on November 17, 1993. Recap Gohan is now going to teach Goten and Videl how to fly. Gohan explains to Videl about using energy from your body. Of course, Videl doesn't know what is this energy. Goten showed her by shooting a ki blast and blow up some rocks. Videl was shocked. Gohan asked Videl what do you call it. Videl said, "It was a trick." (her father also said that during the Cell Games) Gohan showed her how to create it first. Then, Videl tried, she was all tense up and Gohan said she can't do it like that. Then, Videl starts to cry. Then Goten, Gohan, Videl, And Chi-Chi had a little lunch. Videl eat some of the food and said that she could give this food to her cook. Now this when Chi-Chi was suprised and start to ask questions. She ask if she is in the resturant business. Videl said, that she has a cook at home. Chi-Chi asked how many rooms does Videl have in her house. Videl said, "About 50." "50!?", Chi-Chi said. Then Chi-Chi asked Gohan that is he going to marry her. Shocked, Gohan spits out rice at Goten. Goten asked Chi-Chi, "So this mean Videl will be my new sister?" "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!?, Gohan said after their lunch, Videl has a 2nd try to create an energy. Then she did it. Back in Other World Goku is still training. South Kai talk to King Kai about his own fighter and saids that he is better than Goku. King Kai said that Goku is going to Earth to go to the World Tournament. South Kai said his fighter will be there. South Kai said that Goku is not very strong. King Kai said to put on 8 more tons. Goku said that is impossible. South Kai laughed and said King Kai is showing off his stupid, corny joke. King Kai said to turn into a Super Saiyan. Goku said that will be a lot easier. Then South Kai gave Goku 8 tons and then Goku was about to lose it. But then, he turned Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan he shows some hot moves and skills amazing South Kai. King Kai said that the tournament is going be hold in 28 Earth days and can't wait for South Kai's fighter to be there. South Kai said that his fighter will not be there because it will waste his time and he said that it will be boring. South Kai walks away with his fighter. King Kai was laughing and did the victory sign. Back on Earth, Goten and Videl now try to fly. Goten tried flying by jumping up and down and hopping. Videl tries to use her energy and all tense up. Gohan told them to use their energy. Goten started to float he is now flying. Videl was shocked. Goten flied around and was happy. Gohan was happy to to see his brother flying. Videl was angry and sad because Gohan forgot about her. Goten started to fall and Videl yelled at Gohan. Gohan told her the same thing that he told Goten. She also started to float. Gohan was happy and Videl said that she is still focusing on her energy. Then she landed. And said that she wants to learn more about flying. Gohan said to Videl to cut her hair short. Videl began to blush and thinks that Gohan likes short haired girls. Gohan said that it will be easier in flying and fighting. Videl gets really angry, then flies away. Goten ask why she is angry. Gohan says "I don't know" At Capsule Corp. Vegeta is training with Trunks. Trunks said that Goten called him and said that he is going to be in the tournament. Trunks also he wants to be there too. Vegeta asks "What are you going to do?" The answer was turning into a Super Saiyan. Trunks' turning into a Super Saiyan gets Vegeta amazed. Vegeta says "Trunks, if you can punch me in the face we will go to the park". Trunks was excited. Trunks was on the attack and punches Vegeta. Then, Vegeta punches Trunks in the face, which made him cry. Vegeta is going to bring Trunks to the park and he asked his son who's stronger, Trunks or Goten. Trunks said he is because he is born earlier and Goten doesn't know how to fly. Back at Gohan's place, the two boys are running to train for the tournament. Until an aircraft flew down on them and landed. A girl came out. Goten wondered who she was. It was Videl but, but her hair was cut short. Trivia *Goten saying, "Come back you villain!" to a frog is probably a referance to Captain Ginyu. Category:Great Saiyaman Saga